A known inkjet head for discharging droplets of ink includes a flow path unit in which a common ink chamber having a plurality of manifold flow paths, a plurality of individual ink flow paths reaching nozzles from outlets of the respective manifold flow paths via pressure chambers and damper chambers which lie adjacent to the common ink chamber via a damper plate. This flow path unit has a stacked construction in which a plurality of metallic plates are stacked together. By damper portions which are configured by thin portions of the damper plate which configures a bottom wall of the common ink chamber being deformed elastically, pressure fluctuation in ink stored in the common ink chamber is suppressed, whereby the ink discharging properties of the inkjet head are stabilized.